dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the Giller Gang (at least 14 well-armed gangsters) Other Characters: * the Mayor * Joe Healy * G. G. G. Mogul Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker2_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "The Song Robbers" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the young D.A. * Officer Clancey Antagonists: * Morgan ** henchman Other Characters: * Lanny Cole | Writer3_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler3_1 = Jack Cole | Inker3_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle3 = Dan Tootin: "Cold Germs" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler4_1 = Alex Blum | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle4 = The Strange Twins: "His Lordship" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Wing Low Antagonists: * Sir Vivian Ashton, student of Asian occult sciences ** Shu, servant Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker5_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle5 = Lion Boy: "Eagle Attack" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bimi Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Jungle Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker6_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle6 = Bob and Swab: "Fiesta of Spies" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Writer7_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler7_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker7_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle7 = The Red Bee: "Shanghai Joe" | Synopsis7 = On the waterfront of Superior City and on the open sea, Shanghai Joe and his gang are hijacking cargoes of war materials bound for China and diverting them to Japan. The Red Bee stows away on one such ship and fistfights his way to victory over this gang. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Shanghai Joe Locations: * ** * Vehicles: * cargo ship | Writer8_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler8_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker8_1 = Arthur Beeman | StoryTitle8 = Tommy Tinkle: "The Scarlet Terror" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Writer9_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler9_1 = Alex Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle9 = Neon the Unknown: "The South American Terrorists" | Synopsis9 = In Morocco, Tom Corbet's Legionnaire pals try to persuade him to stick around, but he's got important stuff to do, and flies away. He zooms across the ocean and lands in a little town at the mouth of the Amazon River, where he immediately steals a jacket and a sombrero from the first peon he sees, then steps into the first cafe he sees, to eavesdrop on whoever happens to be in it. He observes as Pepita learns some important information from Pedro, suddenly leaves the cafe, and gets gunned down, then watches as the gunman, Pedro's boss, hustles Pedro out of the place. Pepita stays alive at least long enough to direct Neon to Quano, then is not seen again. Neon follows the bad guys to their airplane, then flies along after them, for half an hour, to their jungle hideout, which looks like an old Portuguese fort. Neon prowls around and finds a lot of munitions stashed throughout the old place, while outside the foreign official gives some marching orders to his allies (5 or more chiefs of various Indian tribes): burn and loot some towns out in the far corners of the country. Right then, Neon makes his appearance, with a big fireworks show to awe the tribal chiefs, then a big punch in the chin for the boss. Two henchmen empty their guns at Neon, in vain, as a Neonic Screen protects the Man of Unknown Power. Neon lectures the thoroughly cowed chiefs about the virtues of peace, while the two gunmen flee on foot. But as soon as they've reached their airplane and taken off, he sends a strong Neonic Beam which sets the plane afire; the bad guys bail out. Neon grabs their chutes and causes them to land in the jungle, amid a large number of wild beasts. Neon has one more conversation with the local Indians then flies away. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Pedro ** two Euro-looking henchmen ** Indian Tribal Chiefs, 5 or more Other Characters: * Pepita Locations: * ** Foreign Legion outpost * ** unnamed small town at the mouth of the Amazon ** Quano, a jungle village 5 miles north of the small town ** old fort in the deep forest Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle10 = Blaze Barton: "Captain Garin and the Gold Strike" | Synopsis10 = In the year 50030, Professor Solis, Scientist President of the newly reconstructed Earth, experiments busily in his laboratory. Meanwhile and elsewhere, evil Captain Garin is plotting to steal a large amount of gold and use it to buy the loyalty of Jupiter, then attack the Earth, and become Master of the World. Blaze Barton puts an end to his mad scheme by dumping him out of an airborne spaceship. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Solis Antagonists: * Captain Garin ** henchmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Jupiter * Carson ** new gold mine site Items: * Solis's Metalometer Vehicles: * Garin's minions's Capsule Car * two interplanetary airships | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = George Appel | Inker11_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle11 = G-5 Super Agent: "Mystery of the Red Lantern" | Synopsis11 = Fifth-columnist agents have infiltrated a small fishing village and are passing shipping schedules to a U-Boat stationed offshore. G-5 speaks excellent Basque, and infiltrates this village, finds the enemy infiltrators, dukes it out with them, and reports their whereabouts to British Intelligence. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Old Carlos * gang of fifth columnists Other Characters: * M. Michel, fisherman Locations: * ** French Pyrenees *** Basque fishing village Items: * Vehicles: * "La Belle Vie" fishing smack * U-Boat "U-5" | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker12_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle12 = The Old Witch: "The Lorelei Song" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker13_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle13 = Don Glory: "This is Our War" | Synopsis13 = A greedy munitions manufacturer stirs up warmongering sentiment in the population until Don Glory stops him by thrusting a saber thru his chest. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Malcolm Lyor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Lorelei Song" is believed to be the first professional work by Reed Crandall. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics was: ** "Swamp Magic", a text story by Tony Boone | Trivia = * Joe Hercules is called "Herky" in a caption, once. | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #10 April 1941, entire issue }}